Dignity of Spirit
by NitoriOhi
Summary: Five years after the Tournament of Power, Beerus discovers that an ancient foe has been let loose. Five years prior to that, Frieza had been resurrected by his remaining subordinates. As he and Goku fatefully clash, a mysterious Arcosian boy changes the course of history — for the appearance of Goku Black heralds a great evil... (currently: Resurrection of F)


Author: Reiuji; Editor: Caulifla is Perfection

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or Super or any of the movies and OVAs. The following is a non-profit fanfiction, and as such, please support the official release.

 **Warning: contains major spoilers for Dragonball Super, especially episode 93 onward!**

* * *

 _Dignity of Spirit_ **その魂に安らぎを** **/** _Sono tamashii ni yasuragi wo_

* * *

 _With a loud bang, the Tournament of Power ends!  
Thanks to the combined effort of Goku, Frieza and the rest of the ten warriors, Universe Seven has been saved! With an act of generosity, Goku asks for all of the Universes to be preserved using the Super Dragonballs. However, Zen-Oh-Sama has one condition._

" _With how things are right now, the mortal level will stay too low", said the Grand Priest, "so if you want the Universes to survive then they must be combined with their twin to increase the mortal level."_

 _With all Universes agreeing to this, the ten remaining Universes combined with each other including Universes Six and Seven. The next few years finally saw a return to peace and prosperity in Universe Six, with new relationships and alliances forming._

 _However, a great and ancient evil is stirring and is waiting to make its move. Will our heroes be ready?_

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha—"

"—HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Beware, for I live! My every move has led only to this moment — today, I will be free! Time, space, reality — I shall consume all. Pity the Gods and mortals that forgot my name, for now, _they will remember!_

It is time — the celestial plane is no longer infinite! Today, the multiverse shall bear witness to the only true deity in existence! My 7000-year-long plan finally unfurls, and the Golden One is no more! Gods, mortals, watch the stars of your universes blink out, one by one. Relinquish your spark, and join your precious light in oblivion!"

Dark, malicious laughter culminated into a blazing inferno of purple fire deep within the bowels of space.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Onset of Fear – An ancient foe attacks!**

* * *

"Lord Beerus!"

The God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe sighed in annoyance, that pesky feminine voice all too familiar to him. He whipped his head around and let out a low grunt as his Angel attendant, Whis, stood nearby. Being far above his master in both power and intellect, he could easily make out the feline man's utterings.

"What is it, Whis?" The God of Destruction muttered, "I'm busy!"

Whis nodded his head towards his left and Beerus followed his gaze, putting a hand to his face as he realized what it was that had come up.

"Oh, that..." Beerus sighed, "I wonder what possible reason could she have for disturbing me this time?"

A few meters away from where Beerus and Whis stood a greyish portal had appeared inside the pink-hued sky of Beerus' planet, revealing in its soft glow a petite, short, pink-skinned woman with elven ears and a long staff firmly clutched into her hand. She had brought a towering companion with her and he stood loyally at her side, not moving a muscle.

"It's been a long time", Whis intoned evenly, "Chronoa."

The Kaioshin of Time smiled nervously before bowing before the God of Destruction and his Angel. Her companion did likewise.

Beerus tried his best to hide his painfully obvious annoyance at the situation. It was true that he thought Chronoa intolerably annoying, but knew that this was not the time and place to get mad at the short woman for appearing literally out of thin air. Besides, he had better things to focus on, anyway — like the new flavors of Cup Ramen Bulma had brought him to try out.

That was until the feline God of Destruction noticed Chronoa's companion and the uncanny resemblance he bore to a certain mortal that had piqued his interest during their battle and even more so after the Tournament of Power – Son Goku.

This unknown fellow had an almost identical appearance to the Earth-raised Saiyan, even down to their Ki signatures. However, there were a few key differences. Upon studying the man Beerus noticed the X-shaped scar on his cheek, as well as his Kaioshin-esque attire. Upon even further inspection, Beerus saw the set of Potaras on each of the man's ears, as well as one silvery artifact that that truly indicated what he was – the Ring of Time. Beerus raised an eyebrow at his discovery and Chronoa caught his gaze.

"I know what you must be thinking, Lord Beerus." Chronoa said hurriedly before casting a glance at her companion. "Bardock, I would like to introduce you to our Universe's God of Destruction — Lord Beerus. And of course," she shifted her gaze, "his esteemed attendant, Whis."

Beerus tilted his head at the mention of the mystery man's name, scratching his head in confusion. That name seemed so eerily familiar to him, yet he did not know why. He swiftly put down his Tantanmen-flavored Cup Ramen and walked over, clearing his throat loudly.

"Bardock, you say?" the Destroyer drawled, "Where have I heard that name before…?"

He threw a quick glance over to Whis who nodded, igniting the green ball of his staff. A hologram appeared, showing certain events that Beerus was vaguely familiar with.

" _Frieza!" an angry voice yelled in space. Its owner was hovering over the red-hued atmosphere of a planet. Countless dead bodies floated near him, all pale and bloodied._

"Oh—" the Destroyer cooed, pointing his finger at the scene before him. "I know what this is!"

 _The warrior formed a bright blue energy ball inside his open palm. "This is it, Frieza", he growled once more with all the strength and hatred he could muster, "This is the wrath of all the Saiyans you've murdered in cold blood — Toma! Fasha! Pumkin! King Vegeta! My wife, Gine! And countless others! This is your end!"_

He shouted and proceeded to throw the energy ball towards Frieza with all the energy he had.

The 'invisible camera' then cut right to the cold and emotionless face of the notorious space tyrant. It was a full-body image; he appeared in his first form, floating inside his capsule. The holographic image of those soul-devoid red eyes was, even after so many years, able to make Bardock lose his composure slightly.

" _Hn." The unimpressed and bored Emperor of the Universe formed a bright, orange energy ball atop of his index finger, growing exponentially with each passing second._

"Here it comes—" muttered Bardock under his breath, bracing himself for the event that would inevitably follow.

 _And yet despite everything, despite all the odds and what was going to happen to him that certain Saiyan warrior floated before his invincible foe proud and defiant, baring his teeth._

" _This is your end, you accursed lizard." smirked the Saiyan, "If not by my hand, then you shall meet your doom. Someday, somehow. And you know why? Because I know how it'll happen." He looked at the empty void of space above his opponent with a face full of confidence. "By the hand of my son — Kakarot!"_

 _The tyrant finally sent his planet-sized Death Ball at the red planet, catching the defiant warrior and every other Saiyan in his devilish inferno and ending Whis's scene._

The father of Goku averted his eyes, embarrassed that his cheesy 'last words' would forever be immortalized inside the Angel's staff. Looking back now, he found his bravado downright humiliating. After the strange and impossible events that had transpired since his 'death', Bardock knew that he could have used his valuable time to escape the doomed planet with his wife and raise their son together on Earth.

"I—I apologize, Lord Beerus." Frieza's first Saiyan opponent said, bowing swiftly. "I am sorry that you had to bear witness to this…juvenile behavior of mine."

So this Saiyan was different from Son Goku, Beerus observed bemusedly. Goku would never walk on literal eggshells around him, Destroyer or not.

To the outside observer, such a statement would be incredibly out-of-character for the usually loudmouth Saiyan race, but Bardock knew better. Frieza's Death Ball had somehow sent him back in time; he remembered battling what he now knew was Frieza's ancestor, Chilled. After defeating the small would-be space overlord Bardock had decided to remain with the inhabitants of the foreign planet he had saved until, as fate would have it, Chronoa encountered him and recruited him as a member of the Time Patrol.

"Tell me, Saiyan", the God of Destruction said, snapping Bardock out of his own thoughts, and pointing towards the set of Potaras and silvery ring. "Why is a Saiyan warrior like you wearing those?"

Chronoa winced, desperately not wanting to anger the Destroyer. "I—I can explain, Lord Beerus." she began, "You see, Bardock...he is a Kaioshin apprentice. My apprentice, in fact."

Beerus tilted his head, his yellow feline eyes gleaming with suspicion.

"Meh, I don't care much either way." Beerus replied nonchalantly before looking Chronoa dead in the eye. "A piece of advice, though: Be careful with that apprentice of yours. I do not want another _Zamasu_ on my hands."

The Kaioshin of Time nodded. "I'm aware of what happened. I understand."

Beerus took the opportunity to approach the Saiyan curiously, chuckling at his best effort to stay unfazed. "Say, Saiyan, does the name Kakarot ring a bell?"

Bardock's eyes widened in shock. "You know my son?"

"Your son? Well, it appears I was right." Beerus chuckled, stretching his arms lazily as he yawned. "He goes by a different name these days, though: Son Goku."

"And he's made quite a name for himself, if I may say so." Whis added, finally speaking up after having remained quiet the whole time. "But that's to be expected from the one who defeated Frieza two times now."

Bardock struggled not to let his jaw drop after hearing that remark. Two times? he thought. His son had defeated that accursed bastard not once, but twice? The father of Goku felt his heart swell with an incredible amount of pride, thankful that his visions of Frieza's defeat had been correct after all, though he couldn't help but feel slightly confused at what the Angel meant. Had his son not managed to kill Frieza the first time?

It seemed like Whis read his mind. "After his death the former tyrant was resurrected by the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization — it was at their next battle that your son truly killed Frieza." He explained, chuckling at the anticipation of what he would say next. "However, this feat pales in comparison to Son Goku saving all 12 Universes at the Tournament of Power."

By now Chronoa was shaking her fists in the air in pent up frusturation. "Whis, we didn't come here to drink tea and tell each other's adventures!" The Kaioshin of Time defiantly crossed her arms in front of her chest. She leaned forward, staring angrily at the unfazed Angel before turning towards Beerus.

"Wat'cha waitin' for then, small fry? Spill the beans!" the God of Destruction shouted lazily.

Chronoa sighed, her expression turning serious and grim. "Lord Beerus…it has come to my attention that a large hole has opened inside this Universe's fabric of space and time. Something terrible is about to happen!"

Beerus raised an eyebrow in confusion, slurping his bowl of Cup Ramen. After a moment he shook his head, saying: "Chronoa, darling, you came here to tell me this? I swear, one of these days I will erase you for wasting my time."

The Kaioshin of Time was having none of it. "Lord Beerus!" she said, raising her voice. "Almost all members of the Time Patrol have mysteriously disappeared! The only one left is Bardock! Go on, sense the dark Ki. Surely you can feel it!"

Truly, this was the one thing she loathed about the God of Destruction: His laziness. It was no secret to her that he had slept for decades, leaving his poor inexperienced Kaioshin to watch over the Universe. Threats like the space tyrant Frieza and Majin Buu had rampaged unopposed until recently.

"Even so, this isn't really something that's beyond your power to fix, Chronoa." Beerus regarded the small Kaioshin with one lazy stare and waving his hand beckoned her to leave. "Now scram. You're disturbing my quality time with this scrumptious bowl of Ra—"

The feline God of Destruction interrupted himself sharply, his eyes suddenly glued to the pink-hued sky. His wooden chopsticks dropped to the ground and his jaw opened wide. Even Whis appeared concerned, his eyes narrowing quite a bit.

"A planet just vanished…", Chronoa gasped, unable to believe her eyes. She quickly shot glances towards Beerus and Whis.

This is certainly not my doing— damn it all, this Ki— this Ki, it feels so familiar— but, no! This shouldn't be possible!" Beerus' feline-pawed hands curled to fists as he clenched his teeth together, shaking his head fast. "No, no, no, NO! This is impossible!"

Whis then stepped up and beckoned his master to look him dead in the eye. "My Lord, I implore you not to jump into conclusions. We have no proof that it is indeed—"

"There's no mistake about it. It's him." Chronoa cut him off grimly, her gaze falling to the ground. "These black holes, that unmistakeable Ki signature, his tendency to consume planets in utter darkness — it's him."

For the first time in several millennia, Beerus the Destroyer felt the cold chill of fear coursing through his body.

Pearls of sweat ran down from his forehead, descending towards the rest of his lean body. Gulping dramatically, he turned his back on Chronoa and Whis as he desperately tried to regain his composure. His heavy, audible breaths caused great concern inside the Angel.

"You knew this day would come. Eventually." Whis said seriously, the serene glow in his eyes disappearing right on cue, his pupils turning dull and devoid of life. "You knew your fate was sealed the moment you picked up the Destroyer's throne."

For a long time, Beerus remained quiet.

"I had hoped it wouldn't ever come." he confessed truthfully and began to pace back and forth. "Damn— ever since that Son Goku appeared, this Universe has become a magnet of trouble—!" His fist began to glow purple and he slammed it into the ground, sending shocks throughout the entire planet.

Whis stood tall and towering, unfazed by it like a statue, whereas the Kaioshin of Time and her Saiyan apprentice immediately fell to their knees, their hands covering their heads, waiting for the calamity to pass. Truly, it wasn't long until the earthquake faded, leaving a cracked ground its wake, resembling shattered glass.

"So, my Lord.", Whis began, his tone unfazed, "Have you regained your composure?"

The God of Destruction nodded slowly but still felt the fear within his divine soul. Not even Son Goku had ever pushed him so hard that he would ever experience this horrible gripping sensation that made his body shiver all over. Astonishment, maybe, but not fear. It was no ordinary fear either; this was far, far more otherworldly. In his entire existence, Beerus had felt this sensation only in one other case, one other instance, so long past and fleeting that it was like a grain of sand in time's vast desert.

Having left his master adequate enough time to recollect, Whis was the first to speak up. "Lord Beerus, our situation isn't hopeless." he commented, trying to mask the concern in his voice as he felt his master's fear-torn Ki. "If you remember, this Universe has spawned many legendary fighters, especially during recent events. I suggest you call the _ten_ to aid you. You mustn't go about this alone."

The Destroyer's violet aura flared erratically around him. "Are you suggesting we involve mere mortals into an affair that is only fit for a God of Destruction, Whis?" he sneered icily, narrowing his eyes. "I was under the impression that you're actually smart — guess I was wrong."

Whis did not retort at the insult, though he couldn't help a comment.

"So you do care about these mortals, my Lord." the Angel observed.

The Destroyer grunted and whipped around, walking slowly towards Whis. "Of course I do, Whis! That's why I keep them at arm's length. Damn— if that Son Goku were to attempt something as foolish as fighting this old enemy—"

"He has overcome impossible odds many times during his existence, Lord Beerus." Whis said, "He defeated Frieza, Majin Buu and on top of it all managed to save the entire Multiverse from being erased. We are truly in his debt." The Angel paused and took a moment to think. "But I suppose that there is one other mortal that may have greater potential than him."

Once more, a hologram appeared atop of Whis' glowing green ball. It showed a sienna-colored, lizard-like alien with pinkish skin cuddling happily with his spiky raven-haired mother.

Bardock's heart nearly skipped a beat as he recognized those dreadfully familiar features he knew only from two other foes he had battled. And yet, despite everything in his heart not to he decided to remain silent, not wanting to risk angering the Destroyer.

Beerus shook his head upon seeing the picture. "That is completely out of the question and you know it, Whis." he retorted decisively, "He's way too young and innocent. He knows nothing of war's sorrows and the ugly nature of such combat and the last thing I want to do is force that out of desperation."

"We may have no other choice." Chronoa said, chiming in. "If I recall, my Lord, even your predecessor was only barely able to defeat this ancient enemy. If even he was unable to kill our enemy, then you, Lord Beerus, might be outmatched by yourself."

Chronoa knew full well that she would draw the wrath of the Destroyer upon herself, and her assumption was proven correct. Beerus snapped and roared loudly but the Kaioshin of Time did not budge one bit. She stood before the God of Destruction, proud and defiant, even before his open palm as he assumed his Hakai stance. She appeared unfazed by his fits of rage, knowing that Beerus did not truly intend to erase her; it would have great negative repercussions to erase the Kaioshin of Time, and that was the reason why even if she was destroyed Whis would rewind time to save her.

The Angel shook his head, pitying his master's state. "As much as it displeases me, Lord Beerus, this is where I must stop you. In case you have forgotten, Zen-Oh-sama and the Grand Priest have personally acknowledged and lauded our ten warriors with praise. Have faith in their potential."

"Not enough, Whis, this is by far not enough!" Beerus said angrily, "They cannot fight him, not as they are now!"

"We can put all of them inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Perhaps I may be able to fully unlock their potential there." Whis argued, but was only met with disapproval from his master.

 _["Please excuse me for eavesdropping on your conversation, my supreme Gods, but there is a problem with your plan."]_

Whis' lips curled to a smile upon hearing that familiar voice. "Ara ara, if it isn't the Guardian of Earth. Dende, would you be so kind to tell us what is happening on Earth right now?"

At his position on the Lookout the small green Namekian smiled.

 _["The planet itself seems peaceful, Whis. However, Popo has detected that the flow of space and time is completely out of whack, thus rendering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber completely useless."]_

Out of the Gods' earshot Popo kicked the outside of the Time Chamber and yelled, "IT DEAD!"

"I figured as much." Chronoa responded, "That plan could've been indeed viable. So training the ten warriors inside the chamber is out of the question, then?"

 _["Precisely."]_ Dende confirmed. He clutched his staff firmly, worriedly watching over Son Goku, his family and friends, and the rest of the ten warriors. They were mostly oblivious to what was going on, happily pursuing leisurely activities. [ _"First they saved the Multiverse, and now they'll have to fight again? This just isn't fair."]_

"Dende, Lord Beerus is being stubborn. The ten are the mightiest warriors in all of the seventh Universe, and Beerus isn't willing to entertain the idea of having them fight alongside him against this enemy, even though it would increase our odds of victory exponentially." Whis said dispassionately and shook his head. "Lord Beerus himself has never battled this enemy, so I am lost as to why he isn't willing to listen to reason this time."

"Because I am a God, Whis, and this burden has been mine to bear ever since I was handled this title! I forbid anyone else from getting involved, and that is final!"

Whis and Chronoa let out a collective sigh in unison. Beerus' stubbornness was another trait that the Kaioshin of Time disliked, so she rarely got herself involved with the Destroyer. Even after so many eons of ruling over the seventh Universe, Beerus still had not managed to rise above his stubbornness and laziness.

Whis knew that his master would seldom back down from something once he had set his mind on it. The earthly Saiyans were able to convince him that keeping the Earth around was much more beneficial than destroying it, but the Angel sensed there would be no convincing here. If the Universe was to be saved, he and Chronoa would have to arrange the circumstances on their own.

Chronoa seemed to be on the same page, as her eyes lit up, almost like she had an epiphany. "I think I have an idea." she said, proceeding to nod towards her apprentice.

"Master?" the Saiyan questioned, dutifully obeying Chronoa's beckoning ministrations.

"If you would excuse us, we have to discuss some important matters with the Guardian of Earth." she spoke, turning her attention to Beerus and Whis, bowing before them. "Good day Lord Beerus and to you as well, Whis."

And just like that, both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Kami Lookout**

 **.**

"L-Lady Chronoa!" Dende exclaimed in shock. He had heard stories of the Kaioshin of Time, but she seemed shrouded in mystery — until now. The Guardian of Earth had imagined her to be towering figure with a stern voice, and an aura that naturally commanded respect. He was surprised, nay, shocked, to learn that she was actually much shorter than the Namekian.

Chronoa chuckled at the Namekian's gestures of respect. Out of all of the Kaioshins, she was the least known. "So you must be Dende, huh?" she said, prompting the young Namekian to nod.

"Interesting", she continued, tilting her head to the side, "Isn't Planet Namek a month away from Earth by ship? I am quite surprised that a Namekian is Earth's Guardian."

"My predecessor Kami was also a Namekian, my Lady." Dende clarified, clutching his staff harder. "What can I do for you today?"

Chronoa sighed. "As you can see, Lord Beerus is too stubborn to listen to reason this time, so I and my apprentice figured we'd do something on our own."

"Your… apprentice?" Dende looked around, spotting the Saiyan warrior who looked like the spitting image of Goku. "W-Who—"

"He is a Saiyan named Bardock. He was supposed to have died when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, but was sent back in time somehow. He has clairvoyant abilities, in such that he is able to see the future though unfortunately cannot summon these visions at will."

Dende was struggling to string together a coherent sentence; he certainly did not expect that a Saiyan warrior would be next in line to becoming a Kaioshin. "That's— that's good to know." he scrambled, studying the Saiyan warrior in great detail. "Though… if I may say so, my Lady, that apprentice of yours bears an uncanny resemblance to— Son Goku."

"That's my son." Bardock finally decided to speak, baffled at the reaction he elicited from Dende. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Dende shook his head quickly. "Q-Quite the contrary, sir. If anything, it's an honor!"

"You don't have to be so formal around me. I am still an apprentice, after all." Bardock chuckled, seeming very pleased. "It seems this planet did a good job of raising my son. I couldn't be a more proud father."

"Y-Yeah, your son really is something!" Dende averted his eyes. "He… he saved me back on Namek when Frieza's henchmen were terrorizing my village. I… I actually owe a lot to him."

Bardock smirked. "I can imagine. Tell me, Namekian, is my son well?"

Dende smiled back. "As ever, sir. He is so energetic, it's hard to believe that he hasn't aged a day since I first met him."

"Alright, enough with the introductions." Chronoa said, clapping her hands together decisively. "Bardock and I came here for a very important reason. We need to call in all ten fighters that fought in the Tournament of Power."

Once more that caught Dende by surprise.

"B-But why?"

"You'll see soon enough. Dende, I heard Namekians could speak into the minds and hearts of other living creatures, yes?" Chronoa asked him.

The Guardian of Earth nodded.

"Very well." Chronoa said, clapping her hands together. "Then I want you to call in all ten fighters telepathically. This new threat is so massive that it may very well threaten the existence of the Multiverse. Other Universes might have to call in their ten fighters as well."

"I still don't understand what's going on." Dende muttered, "But I will do as you ask, my Lady."

He threw one quick, worried glance to Bardock. He's a Saiyan, Dende thought, If Bardock's anything like Vegeta or Goku, then he will not be pleased that he was one of our Universe's ten fighters…

With one final gulp, Dende turned away from everyone and closed his eyes, allowing his Ki to reach the one he's trying to contact.

For Frieza, Dende called from within him as fearlessly as he could. Truth be told, the mere mention of the former space tyrant still sent chills down the young Namekian's spine, the vivid images of Frieza torturing and killing his kin still fresh on his mind. It had seemed so unbelievable to him that the same tyrant could fight so valiantly alongside the warriors who had once defeated him.

The Namekian Guardian of Earth squeezed his eyes shut, anxiously awaiting the Arcosian's response. Ever since Goku had taught him how to sense Ki, Dende knew that it wouldn't be too far-fetched for him to align his own Ki with the Namekian's.

" _What's so important that you must interrupt my quality time with my family, Namekian!?"_

Dende almost lost his balance, overwhelmed by the angrily flashing wavelength of the lizard's Ki. He paid no mind to the other present individuals who looked at the Guardian with confusion and quickly regained his balance.

[" _Frieza, this is important."]_ Dende called as seriously as he could, clutching his staff nervously. [ _"The Kaioshin of Time has graced us with her presence, and she—"]_ he inhaled deeply, [ _"—she spoke of a threat that could destroy the entire Multiverse…"]_

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **.**

"Frieza." a woman's rough and harsh voice called, her slender arms crossed in front of her chest, ignoring the small, squeaky wails and the sensation of a pair of small arms and legs clutching onto her feet. A frown was visible on her face, her expression being one of annoyance, impatience and under it all concern.

The Arcosian in question stood motionlessly in front of her as if he were a statue.

The female behind him was having none of it. "Frieza!" she hollered, stretching her arms and curling her hands into fists, spreading tension throughout her entire body, "You've been standing in that same spot for over five minutes! What the hell is wrong with y—"

"Caulifla."

Her indignation stopped dead in its tracks. She had known the former tyrant for over five years now, and he never, ever, called her by her full name unless something important was going on.

He turned around soon after, giving her a look she was not familiar with. It was one of – dare she say – concern.

"Frieza?" she asked, lowering her tone. "What's going on?"

Frieza remained silent, refusing to meet her eyes.

However, it was this gesture that amplified Caulifla's worry. She had come to know Frieza as a harsh and straightforward individual. He never yielded to anyone, much less to her, and he certainly knew to never avoid her gaze.

Caulifla sighed. "Tell me, Frieza." she demanded, her voice characteristically low and harsh, just as he knew from her. "This isn't normal, even for you."

When he continued to ignore her after that Caulifla's legs began to shake in anger, her hands curled to fists once more. "Damn it, I'm not a fucking frail snowflake princess!" She shouted, "GIVE IT TO ME LIKE A MAN!"

"I CAN'T!" the tyrant yelled finally, igniting his golden aura around him. Caulifla trembled all over, as did Frieza.

"Caulifla", he began again after a while, struggling to explain this to her as diplomatically as he possibly could. "I'm fully aware of how strong you are, I'm no fool. I'm not one to fear anything, but this—" he stopped himself, struggling to find words, "—this is something I refuse to discuss."

Caulifla's eyes widened. Here he stood, Frieza, the fearless slayer of entire galaxies, the one who would leave nothing but terror and destruction in his wake — and he refused to tell her of what was bothering him.

To say she was pissed would be an understatement. She was absolutely livid.

Frieza did not even bother to dodge the punch that hit him full-force, his cheek temporarily pressing in as he quietly looked at her, appearing unfazed. This enraged Caulifla even more so she punched him multiple times, temporarily ascending into her Super Saiyan state as she tried to do more damage, any damage to try and change his mind.

It didn't work. With one hiss, Caulifla powered down, returning to her normal form.

"What do you want me to do if you aren't gonna tell me anything, you stupid lizard?" she asked Frieza shakily, turning her back on him. "You know you're gonna have to explain this eventually, right? Do you actually expect me to sit here like a coward, as if I'm just another person? Is _that_ what you want?"

She looked down and cradled the small boy who stared at her with big, frightened eyes. "Is that what you want for _him_?"

"No." Frieza said, looking at the Saiyan woman hard now, his gaze bordering between regret and fear. "It's not."

The Arcosian's fists trembled. "I don't want to burden you with this, Caulifla. But I know I won't be able to stop you from pestering me. So if you want to know, it's on your conscience. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The female Saiyan looked at him in disbelief. "On my conscie— oh for fuck's sake, just tell me already! You act like I'm gonna pass out from this! I'm a proud Saiyan warrior, in case you've forgotten!" She cuddled her son lovingly in her arms. "I fought against you in the Tournament of Power, I traded blows evenly with the likes of Son Goku and Jiren. I'm not some fucking piece of glass!"

Caulifla managed to catch a flicker of a proud smile from him, if only for a split-second. "Yes I know, Cauli. " he said, hardening his gaze shortly after. "But only because I think you may get too excited."

A huge grin appeared on the female Saiyan's face. "You got that right, lizard! Fill me in! Who do we have to fight?"

"Follow me." Frieza simply said, dodging her question.

* * *

 **Kami Lookout**

 **.**

The meeting at Kami Lookout proved to be quite shocking for every party involved. Ever since his defeat at the hands of Son Goku on Namek, and ever since he had been resurrected by the Planet Trade Organization and finally Goku himself to fight in the Tournament of Power, Frieza had learned to always expect the unexpected.

This, however, proved to be the most shocking reveal thus far.

Not only did Goku arrive at Kami Lookout before Frieza, there was also, for some reason, the Saiyan warrior that had opposed him just before he blew Planet Vegeta to smithereens. The defiant glare, the scar on his cheek, the scarlet headband — it was no mistake.

"Bardock." the former tyrant called, his voice neutral. "Just when I thought my stay on Earth couldn't get any more shocking, _you_ had to come along."

Frieza remembered that day all-too-vividly; the day he had destroyed Planet Vegeta, cackling in mockery at the Saiyan's last stand.

"Frieza." the Kaioshin apprentice responded, trying his best to conceal the venom in his tone. "You're right, fate does have a sense of humor — after all, you always meet someone twice."

"You two know each other?" Goku exclaimed, quickly looking back and forth between the two.

"Frieza, he—" Dende cut in quickly, "—he was one of the ten warriors that represented Universe Seven at the Tournament of Power."

Bardock's expression changed to shock but he calmed down quickly. He had heard the stories of this legendary tournament from his master Chronoa, and he could understand why someone like Frieza would be picked to represent Universe Seven.

Analyzing his Ki, Bardock could tell that Frieza was incredibly powerful, far, far greater than he had been at Planet Vegeta. The former tyrant's power was unfathomable; it was as if someone had gone from using a faucet to ripping the entire sink off its hinges. And even if he didn't have that amount of power, the sheer experience and strategic mind of the former tyrant would have been more than enough to solidify his spot.

Frieza had destroyed, controlled and ransacked countless worlds and had controlled the entire Saiyan race up to its demise. Bardock now knew that the demise of Planet Vegeta was mainly caused at the behest of Beerus, but that fact somehow still didn't calm his rage.

"I can tell you're upset, you know." Frieza snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes." Bardock agreed, clenching his hands into fists. "Yes, I am upset. Why are you here? I watched my son battle and defeat you on Namek. You should be dead!"

The son in question smiled nervously. "Y-You see…Dad.." it felt really weird for the Saiyan to acknowledge this man as his father. "Frieza's incredibly strong and he certainly had his impact. I doubt we could've won this tournament had it not been for him."

"He's right." Chronoa added. "No matter what he did before he was still one of the warriors that saved this Universe from being erased by Zen-Oh-sama. The past no longer matters."

"Mistress, this— this— monster", Bardock struggled to find words, "—he destroyed the entire Saiyan race! My wife, my comrades, every man, woman and child without the slightest tint of remorse! I actually heard him revel in the death and destruction he caused, he—"

"Bardock!"

The Saiyan winced at the Kaioshin's tone. Chronoa moved to scold him but was beaten to the punch.

"I'm sorry, what the FUCK did you just say?" another female voice cut in, whose owner flew towards the Kaioshin apprentice in a fit of rage. "Hey, dumbass!" she said as she approached, "I don't know who you are, and I don't fucking care." The female came in fast and pushed Bardock hard, shoving him back. "But you need to really shut the fuck up about the past." she finished, running a hand through her spiky black hair. "Good grief, I can't believe this." Caulifla said, "Every Saiyan from this Universe is a grudge-holding crybaby!"

Bardock blinked. "Come again? Are you actually a—"

"—Saiyan? Congrats on figuring that one out, muscle head! I thought that idiotic 'Prince' Vegeta had a stick far too up his own ass, but you manage to somehow be far worse! And damn, that's quite a feat!"

"H-Hey Caulifla, good to see y-" Goku started before being cut off by a hand.

"Quiet!" The female saiyan yelled in response, her anger causing her to transform into Super Saiyan. "I'm not finished ranting yet!"

She eyed Bardock again, who stood there motionlessly, completely afraid of this woman's rage.

"You! You disturbed my quality time with my son and his father for bullshit like this? Because of your little vendetta with him? He destroyed the Saiyans of this Universe so many years ago and you're STILL on about that? Guess what, monkey boy", she inhaled deeply, "NO ONE FUCKING CARES!"

"Caulifla, he's not the one who—"

"You be quiet too, Frieza!" she said, spinning around to face the lizard, "I have a bone to pick with you as well! You dragged me and our son to this god-forsaken place because someone had a bone to pick with you, and you didn't fucking tell me!?"

She felt a small hand on her shoulder. "Nothing could be further from the truth." Its owner said.

Caulifla seemed unimpressed, raising an eyebrow. "And who the hell are you supposed to be, pinkie? Is there any reason why I should be taking you seriously?"

"I am a Kaioshin, miss. I know exactly who you are. I apologize for the antics of my apprentice, but the reason I called you here is far, far more sinister."

Caulifla calmed down. She didn't sense any treachery coming from the pink-skinned female Kaioshin so she allowed herself to relax and let the Kaioshin handle her moron.

Turning back to her Saiyan apprentice, the Kaioshin of Time noticed that he had long since averted his gaze in shame. "Bardock, I must say that I am quite disappointed. Unlike Frieza, you have seen with your own eyes that our enemy devoured entire planets in his supernova of darkness."

The father of Goku nodded in resignation. "Yes, of course, master. But I did not expect that Frieza—" he interrupted himself, not wishing to anger Chronoa further. "You're right. Now's not the time to deal with old vendettas when the multiverse is at stake."

Right on cue, Piccolo, the only Namekian warrior of Team Universe Seven arrived next. He landed swiftly onto the white ground, dusting off his garments.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku said cheerfully, earning a glare of disdain from Frieza. He had fought side by side with what he considered his arch-rival, and still could never get used to Goku's joy, even amidst doom and gloom.

"Hello, Goku." the Namekian greeted evenly, eyeing his comrade's exact lookalike. "And you are—"

"Bardock. I am Kakarot's— Son Goku's father and next in line to becoming Kaioshin." Bardock greeted politely, bowing before the Namekian in a gesture of courtesy.

Inside Piccolo's head two voices immediately rang out in confusion.

 _"His DAD?" Nail said, incredulous. "All this time and NOW his dad finally shows up? How is that even possible?"_

 _"I don't know," Kami replied, "But judging from the Kaioshin it appears time travel may be involved."_

 _"Wait," Nail said, "You mean we can time travel now? THAT'S IT, WE'RE GOING TO THE FUTURE!"_

 _"Will you shut up?" Piccolo said, starting to lose his nerve._

 _"Piccolo's right," Kami commented, "The past is way cooler than the future. Barbarians are a pleasure to watch."_

 _"Can we go and see the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament too?" Nail said, "We have to record that finals ma-"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Piccolo said, pushing the other voices out of his thought process. "I need to think."_

Out of all of the ten warriors, Piccolo always appeared to be the most neutral, if one discounted the Androids. Frieza had destroyed, pillaged and ransacked Piccolo's kin all the same, yet he had felt no real attachment to them like he felt towards the Z-fighters. Even Vegeta had warmed up to him.

"Kaioshins, Dende. I have sensed an overwhelming Ki, even though our planet seems peaceful." The son of Piccolo Daimaō said gravely, feeling pearls of sweat dripping all over his green skin. He looked ahead, feeling a soft breeze graze onto his skin, but he knew better. Piccolo shot an inquiring look towards Frieza who had his fists clenched. The Arcosian's gaze was locked to the sky.

"One foe after another, huh? Seems we can never catch a break." Piccolo sighed, "It's almost as if Goku is a magnet attracting every single scary villain there is."

Frieza shook his head. "He would've appeared, eventually. Even if Goku and I hadn't crossed paths back on Namek."

Shock spread across every party's faces, ranging from complete astonishment to downright fear. The atmosphere became heavy, tainted with the seething anger of Frieza's Ki.

"I still don't understand—" began Piccolo with a terse voice, trying his best not to anger the Arcosian. "Who are we facing this time? What do you know, Frieza, it seems you have a lot of history in this."

It was at that moment that Frieza walked a few steps away, his Ki still a seething inferno. His eyes once more locked with the sky. He felt so angry that even his eyes started twitching. "Have you ever wondered why exactly I wanted to wish for immortality back on Namek?"

His voice was surprisingly even and neutral without the slightest hint of anger.

Goku tilted his head to the side. "Because… you were evil and wanted full control of the Universe?"

Frieza stiffened. Even though he and Goku had fought side by side in the tournament, he had never bothered to tell him, or any of the ten warriors, about himself. "No, my wish for immortality had a far more grave reason than merely maintaining my dominion."

Loud gulping sounds could be heard from everyone, but Frieza did not even flinch. His eyes narrowed considerably, his fists clenched harder. Everyone alerted on the spot, feeling and sensing the soft, golden-flamed aura that slowly appeared around Frieza as his anger intensified.

"Seven hundred years ago, Planet Arcos vanished from existence. I alone have survived the catastrophe."

"Seven hundred?" Goku breathed out tersely, "Frieza, how old—"

"I figured it would be something like that." Bardock cut in, prompting confused looks from everyone. "His former empire was the result of many decades, centuries of hard work. The fact that King Cold was calling the shots behind the scenes is a dead giveaway."

Frieza hissed at that remark, his tail swishing around angrily. It was no secret that Frieza was a very private person. Being exposed like this was a very threatening sensation for him.

"So… your planet was destroyed, huh?" Bardock continued, "That explains a lot, actually."

"What do you mean, monkey?" Frieza asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Calm down, lizard." The Saiyan shrugged, "I'm just saying these revelations are very surprising. I never would've thought that a monster like you, who ransacked whole worlds under his thumb, would even have any sort of past at all."

Frieza scoffed. "My dear monkey, didn't I teach you anything? Monsters are made, not born."

His eyes then immediately lock with the sky again, taking note of a very familiar Ki. "Oh look", he smirked bemusedly, "It's the Prince of all five monkeys."

Goku's eyes lit up with excitement as soon as his best friend was mentioned. He waved enthusiastically, grinning like a Cheshire Cat as the familiar Ki inched closer and closer, until Vegeta landed onto the stony ground.

"Hey Vegeta! 'Bout time ya showed up, buddy!" Goku grinned, unfazed at Vegeta's visible annoyance.

"Hello Kakarot." Vegeta said before turning to his former nemesis. "Lizard, I'm glad to see you're still a thorn in my side."

His dark eyeballs scouted the area around him, but what he saw proved to be completely shocking to him. He took a few steps back and shakily pointed his finger at the person who looked exactly like his arch-rival.

"It— it can't be! Bardock?!"

The Kaioshin apprentice smirked knowingly and approached the Saiyan Prince, offering him a handshake. "It's been a while, Prince Vegeta, and I am glad to see that you're well." he paused for a bit, allowing the Prince some time to absorb all this new information before continuing. "You must have many questions, I presume. I assure you that I will answer any and all questions, but more important things need our attention right now."

Vegeta walked away, noticing that a few people were missing from this ominous meeting. "Kakarot, where's Gohan? And where are the others?"

The Earth-raised Saiyan tilted his head to the side, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Gohan should be here any second now, he said he'd go to Krillin's and 18's place because he wanted Pan to spend some time training with Marron."

Right on cue, Goku noticed three familiar Ki signatures heading towards the Kami Lookout.

"Ah, there they are!" Goku shouted happily, waving his hands around again. "Gohan! Krillin! Eighteen! Down here!"

All three warriors landed swiftly, dusting off their clothes. As soon as they saw Frieza, they tried their best to ignore him and turned to Goku.

"Father, it's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Gohan asked, smiling at his father and giving him a confident look. "I've been keeping up with my training, just like I promised."

Goku smirked proudly, putting his hands behind his head. "Heheh… that's my son! Are Videl and Pan-chan well?"

Gohan nodded. "As ever. Goten and Trunks are training her when she isn't spending time with Bra and Marron."

"Ugh, enough with the chit-chat!" Frieza grunted in annoyance, "We didn't come here for a picnic, you know."

Krillin stiffed as soon as he heard the rough voice of the Arcosian. His death on Namek flashed through his mind; he remembered how the lizard had popped him without the slightest tint of remorse. He remembered how he terrorized the Earth after his first resurrection, and after that, how he was forced to work with the former Emperor of Evil at the Tournament of Power.

It was safe to say that the Arcosian still gave him the creeps.

Krillin approached him nervously, inhaling deeply before greeting him. "H-Hello, Frieza." It wasn't exactly fearless, but the best he could muster.

"Hello, bald dwarf. I'm quite impressed to see you in one piece, for once." Frieza greeted him with a huge drip of sarcasm in his voice.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your edge." Krillin countered before he saw a young boy tugging at Frieza's muscled leg. He looked almost exactly like the tyrant, except he was sienna-colored instead of purple and didn't have horns. He was also a lot shorter than Frieza and looked at Krillin with wide, curious eyes.

Everyone except the Frieza family lifted an eyebrow in surprise. How could they have not noticed this boy until now?

"Um… Frieza—" Krillin began, "W-Who's that little fella behind you?"

"That, bald one, is my son." Frieza responded, smirking proudly, patting the boy's small head to calm him.

"Our son." Caulifla corrected as she happily scooped him into her arms. The boy smiled, swishing his tail back and forth affectionately. "He's our pride and joy." she said.

"So even Frieza finally found himself a mate. A _Saiyan_ , no less." Vegeta chimed in, grinning in mockery. "Hey lizard, whatever happened to us Saiyans being nothing but disgusting filthy monkeys?"

"That may be true for this Universe's Saiyans, Prince Stick-up-your-ass." Caulifla snickered, approaching the Saiyan Prince dramatically slow. "I hope I don't need to remind you that you immediately lost to Jiren, unlike me."

"Oh, so the lizard is cowering behind his princess now, eh?" Vegeta bypassed her mockery with trained ease. "I must disagree with Krillin here. You really have lost your edge, Frieza. You would've never tolerated such behaviour back on Namek."

That Frieza merely scoffed surprised everyone else, and was proof that he really had grown in character. Back on Namek, he probably would have blasted Vegeta into smithereens for such a remark, but not without gruesomely torturing him first. Besides, to Frieza elimiating him would do nothing compared to embarassing the Prince by proving him dead wrong.

The group said nothing and it was at this moment that Android Seventeen arrived, together with Muten Roshi and Tenshinhan — as such, all warriors that represented Universe Seven had finally assembled.

"You're late, Seventeen. Is everything alright?" Eighteen asked her brother with a tint of worry.

He nodded. "I needed to take care of a few poachers that disturbed the island. I met Tenshinhan and Muten Roshi on the way here."

"I… I didn't get the memo for some reason, so Uranai Baba had to tell me what's going on." Roshi said to his defense when everyone looked at him in suspicion. "I— I have been devising a new technique for this threat."

No one believed him.

"Initially I didn't want to come here because my duty is to my pupils. But this threat must be massive." Tenshinhan added, his voice terse. "It feels strange to meet everyone again after that monstrous tournament."

"Indeed it is." Bardock agreed, finally stepping up. "Now that all warriors have assembled, it is time to tell you why you are here. Master."

Chronoa nodded and bowed swiftly as a sign of courtesy. "My name is Chronoa, and I am the Kaioshin of Time."

"Oh, a Kaioshin-sama!" Goku shouted, earning him a blow to the ribs.

"Quiet, Kakarot." Vegeta admonished.

Chronoa merely chuckled. "It's alright. After all, Son Goku, your father Bardock is virtually a Kaioshin himself, being my apprentice."

That, in turn, earned gasps from everyone, especially Goku and Vegeta. The Prince could not believe it and it really showed in his face.

"Bardock? A Kaioshin? But— you're a low-class Saiyan warrior that should have died with Planet Vegeta!"

"It's a long story, my Prince, and I assure you that all your questions will be answered in due time." The Kaioshin apprentice said calmly.

"Get to the point, monkey!" Frieza shouted angrily, balling his hands to fists. "You and I both know that these fools have no idea what enemy they'll be dealing with!"

Goku, meanwhile, seemed not the least bit worried. "So we'll fight a strong enemy, eh?" he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat afterwards. "Hehe, sounds great! I'm in!"

"No, you simian moron!" Frieza spat indignantly at the Earth-raised Saiyan. "This is an enemy unlike anyone you have ever faced! This won't be a mere battle, it will be a _massacre!_ It's more about who will survive after that fiend decides to come after us!"

Everyone was surprised to see the Emperor of Evil this furious and livid, which showed especially in his Ki. They stepped away as the Arcosian's golden Ki began to form around him.

Frieza shot a glare towards Caulifla. Even through her usually cold demeanor, he could see the worry and concern in her eyes. She protectively clutched their son and nodded at Frieza, as if to give him permission to fight in what he thought would be a losing battle.

"I haven't seen you this afraid in a long time, Frieza." the Prince of all Saiyans remarked, this time without any hint of sarcasm or mockery. "You seem to be acquainted with what we're up against. Come on then, lizard! Tell us instead of blueballing for your pride!"

The Arcosian's body tensed. It was so painfully obvious that neither of them knew even remotely what they would be up against. He may find their personalities insufferable and annoying, and he did have a boiling urge to beat some sense into the arrogant Prince, but he knew the situation was way too serious for that. His stay on Earth had managed to soften up the tyrant to a certain degree, and thus he felt, dare he say it, pity for the Z fighters.

Frieza closed his eyes briefly and took one deep breath. "Alright. It seems you monkeys really do have a death wish." He walked forward again, recalling the vision of that ominous enemy in his mind.

"We are up against a God, one that even someone like Lord Beerus may not be able to defeat at full power."

It was at that moment that a painful, shattering scream was heard across the entire galaxy.

Everyone's senses went on high alert, recognizing that voice. Resignation and shock filled their faces as they stood still, unmoving as if they were turned to stone.

"It's— it's the Kaioshin…" Gohan muttered under his breath, clenching his teeth afterwards. "And Kibito."

Goku concentrated and grimaced. "Their Ki, no… their very souls are disappearing rapidly."

Frieza's fury, meanwhile, reached a poing where he went Golden without even realizing it. He didn't expect their enemy to make his move this soon.

Gohan's eyes dilated in shock. "But—" he said, aghast at the conclusion he had drawn, "Remember what Whis once told us? If the Kaioshin were to die, then Lord Beerus—" he dared not say it.

Bardock felt a surge of energy coursing through his body. His soul changed rapidly, his Ki clad in divinity. "It appears that— that I have just inherited the Kaioshin's responsibilities."

In the next moment, Whis appeared and teleported the entire group to Beerus' planet in a flash of light. The Lookout immediately became silent, unoccupied except for one creature watching the sky with a bemused smile on his lips.

"Oh," Popo said, "So that's how he wants to play it, huh?"

* * *

 **Beerus' Planet**

 **.**

As soon as they arrived, the group saw an enraged, livid God of Destruction who was growling like a cornered animal. No one dared to say a word, fearing the Destroyer's wrath.

"Lord Beerus, calm yourself at once!" the Angel reprimanded, his tone uncharacteristically sharp. Everyone was surprised to see the usually docile angel assume dominance in this situation. "I have the situation under control."

Beerus whipped around swiftly. "Under control?" he repeated, still growling and thrashing around. "UNDER CONTROL? Nothing's under control, Whis! My Kaioshin just vanished from existence, leaving me to work with an incompetent Saiyan who is nowhere near ready for this responsibility!"

"So even Lord Beerus is scared…" Gohan muttered under his breath loud enough for his father to hear. "So Frieza wasn't kidding when he said that this enemy—"

Goku nodded and lowered his voice. "Yeah, he even killed the Kaioshin and Kibito."

"And the old Kaioshin too, most likely." Gohan added. "I can't feel his Ki anymore either. It seems our enemy means business. Just what is he after?"

"He was after Lord Beerus." Frieza chimed in, his Golden form still raging on without peace. "It is certainly no accident that our enemy decided to go after the Kaioshins first. If they die, Lord Beerus would also die."

"Good thing ya showed up then!" Goku said towards his father, smiling uneasily and putting a hand behind his head. "We would've been in huge trouble without you!"

The Father of Goku merely nodded, still flabbergasted at what had just occurred. As of this moment, he was no longer a mere apprentice, but a full-fledged Kaioshin, with all powers and responsibilities of one. He questioned whether he was ready for this new responsibility.

As more planets vanished out of thin air, Frieza's eyes narrowed. "Our enemy savors picking off targets, one by one, to diminish the sanity of his opponents. Any of us could be next." His body started to shake all over. "I know it all too well. Without Lord Beerus, we would've been crushed."

"I still don't understand why a God, of all beings, would be our enemy." Gohan said, furrowing his brows. "This seems more the work of a devil, if you ask me."

Frieza laughed out loud, shaking his head. "This is where you are wrong, my dear monkey. Our enemy is the worst kind — a God and a Demon."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, Reiuji here! I wanna sincerely thank you for reading the first chapter of _Dignity of Spirit_ , my first ever long-term DBZ/DBS project.

I wanna thank Caulifla is Perfection for editing my monstrous story and encouraging me to write this, filling me with new ideas and plot points and just generally being awesome to write with! I also wanna thank Ryu no Ohi, the author of _Savior of Demons_ , another huge inspiration!

Anyway, question time: Can you guess the villain whom Frieza is referring to? Let me know in your reviews!

And as always, constructive criticism is always welcome!

I will see you in the next chapter – Reiuji out!


End file.
